tfmm_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise Of Madness: Order in the court
Order in the court is the 7th episode in the series. Synopsis ''Oliver'''' and Charlie form a friendship with some unlikely allies. The Shadow is forced to help Diego Horowitz and Vice-Mayor Cole Slotemaker to protect Mayor Teece. Laila Wilson begins confronting her dark past.'' Plot The episode opens with Frank Wilson in his office. Laila Wilson enters with the letter she got in the previous episode. She insists that they must do something about it, but her brother refuses saying that it is not important. She protests but he orders his guards to take her away. After the opening credits, Corban and Nicholas wake up in electric chairs. Oliver and Charlie (The latter has a peg leg) have bought them to Charlie's Farm. When both Nicholas and Corban refuse to tell them anything about their employer, Oliver flicks a switch which electrocutes them for three seconds. As soon as it is over they begin telling Oliver and Charlie everything that they know. The Shadow meets up with Cole Slotemaker. Slotemaker still does not trust her to protect the mayor, but she assures him that her goal is perfectly noble. Slotemaker tells her to guard the outside of the building and make sure nothing or no one dangerous gets in. Laila Wilson destroys the letter, but after doing so the hooded figure (The Fortune Teller) who hired The Shadow appears by her window. She screams but he tells her to be quiet. He explains that Laila's "Sins will not go unavenged. No one can escape fate." After this, Laila pulls out a revolver and shoots the man in the head. As soon as his body hits the floor it disappears. Stryker (The masked man from earlier in the season) comes in. She says that everything is fine. Even though he is unsure he leaves anyway. On the mysterious island, Dr O'Malley and Cupid are studying the virus canisters. They are approached by Captain Marko, whose eye is not completely gone, but it is terribly scarred, and he has gone blind in it. Marko explains that he has just shipped in another 'batch' of people. Cupid walks over to the window and sees the prisoners being transported from the boats to the cells. Nicholas wakes up alone in a room underneath Charlie's Farm. He gets up but stumbles and falls over, seeing as he has been wounded by the electric chair. Oliver comes to the door and greets Nicholas, who pulls the finger in return. Oliver says that seeing as Nicholas and Corban told everything that they needed to, they could go free, but Charlie decided to kill them instead. Nicholas does not like this idea, but Oliver drags him upstairs, where, to both Nicholas and Oliver's surprise, Charlie and Corban are playing poker like old friends. Diego Horowitz meets a seriously wounded man on the streets. He attempts to help him, but the wounded man lashes out. Horowitz backs away, but the other man charges at him with a knife. He bashes Horowitz to the ground, and as he is about to kill him, he groans and begins to writhe around in pain. Horowitz helps the attacker, and then arrests him. Laila is outside smoking when she gets a call from Cupid. Cupid explains that the time to finally deal with the mayor has come. Laila hangs up, but instead of telling her brother she makes her way outside. She gets a trench coat and a rifle and goes into the streets. In the police station, Horowitz locks up his attacker. He is called up to go and investigate around Charlie's Farm, but before he can do that, the attacker screams in pain and begins choking. The last words he manages to get out before dying are "Cupid". Oliver and Nicholas sit down to play Poker with Corban and Charlie, and the four of them seem to get along very well, except when someone beats Charlie and he threatens them with a revolver. Even with things like that, order has been awarded on an orderless situation. For now. Appearances * Laila Wilson * Frank Wilson Notes & trivia * The Mysterious hooded figure is also called The Fortune Teller. It is currently unknown who he works for. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}